finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Claws
.]] The , also known as Cat Claw and Cat's Claws, are a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is a weapon for Ninjas and Monks, and is usually a knuckle or claw, though it has also been a dagger. It has been a powerful and a weak weapon depending on the game, but is generally a highly accurate weapon despite its power. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Cat Claws can be used by the Black Wizard, Red Wizard, Ninja, and Knight classes. It is bought in Gaia for 65,000 gil, and has 22 Attack and 35 Accuracy. Final Fantasy II The Cat Claws is the strongest knife in the game, with the highest Accuracy as well. It provides 86 Attack, 80% Accuracy, and 2% Evasion, and can be found in a chest after defeating the Blue Dragon in the Jade Passage. Final Fantasy III The Cat Claws is a low-powered claw for Onion Knights, Ninjas, and Monks. It is found in the Amur sewers and increases Agility by three, as well as boosting 42 Attack. Final Fantasy IV The Cat Claws is a claw for Yang and Edge found in the Tower of Babil. It provides no attack power like all of the other claws, but provides 49 Accuracy, the highest Accuracy of all claws, as well as the ability to inflict Sleep and granting +3 Strength and Agility. Additional others must be won from Cait Sith, Coeurl, and Coeurl Regina enemies. In the non-DS versions, one more can be found in the Sylph Cave. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cat Claws returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV and it's the strongest claws in the game. The claws can be equipped by Yang, Monk A, Monk B, and Edge. It can only be dropped by Cait Sith found in the Upper Section of the Tower of Babil while playing as Edge. It has an attack power of 0 and a accuracy of 49 with a 30% chance of inflicting Sleep upon hit. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Cat Claws is a high ranked weapon for Yang, Edge, and Ursula. It provides no Attack boost as with all other claws, but provides 40% Accuracy, +5 Strength and +5 Speed, as well as the ability to put enemies to Sleep when attacking with it. It can either be found in Yang's Challenge Dungeon or won from Cait Sith and Coeurl. Final Fantasy IX The Cat's Claws is a knuckle for Amarant, and is his initial equip and weakest weapon. It teaches the Chakra and Counter abilities, and has 23 Attack. It can also be bought for 4,000 gil at Alexandria, Treno, and Ipsen's Castle. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Cat Claw is a knuckle that teaches White Monks the Chakra ability and teaches Gadgeteer the Golden Battery ability. It provides 35 Attack, 2 Speed, and 1 Evasion, and is a random reward for completing missions. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Cat Claws is a knuckle that, again, teaches White Monks the Chakra ability, as well as teaching Berserkers the Smite of Rage ability and the Tinker the Gold Battery ability. It provides +37 Attack and +2 Speed and Evasion, and can be bought for 1,100 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Mythril, Sweet Sap, and Quality Hide. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Cat Claw is Benjamin's first claw, originally used by Phoebe until given to him in the Wintry Cave. It can inflict Poison and Paralyze, having an Attack power of 9. Final Fantasy Legend III The CatClaw has an attack power of 45 and it can be bought for 2400 G at Viper in the Future. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Cat Claws are a level 50 claw that add 45 to Attack, 60 to Bravery, and Chase Sequence Brave damage by 30%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Cat Claws return as a level 60 Grappling weapon that provides -522 HP, +69 Bravery, +48 Attack, and +5% Chase Bravery Damage. It can be obtained by trading 130,760 gil, the Tigerfangs, Behemoth Leather, and five Horror's Dreams. Final Fantasy Brigade Gallery Category:Weapons